<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Princess' Queen by Zirael_stan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662263">The Princess' Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirael_stan/pseuds/Zirael_stan'>Zirael_stan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Lesbian Azula (Avatar), Lesbian Suki (Avatar), Smut, Top Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zirael_stan/pseuds/Zirael_stan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Azula finally learns her place after Suki grants her an offer that seems a bit too good to be true only 5 years into her several lives long prison sentence.</p><p>idk where I wanna go with this but I really like the idea, this will probably get a little brutal and extreme so if you don't like that I'd skip this.</p><p>This might be a little out of character for Suki but I think it's hot so sue me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula/Suki (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Princess' Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Suki lets Azula know who's in charge and puts her to work.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Azula's legs trembled in place, the war might've ended years ago for the rest of the world but she had been fighting every day since, it was easy for a while, I mean prison isn't so bad when everyone, including the guards are afraid of you but escaping wasn't as easily brought on. If you were in Azula's position you would've taken the offer too, I mean only 5 years in prison and then community service? Easy money. This however, was not what she had in mind. Litter picking maybe? Or teaching some troubled youths about how its bad to be a war criminal, anything would be preferable to... well she didn't even know what to call it. Servant was much too chaste of a term, but sex slave didn't fit the bill either. It'd be easier to show, not tell.</p><p>She stood in the bedroom naked, she had been standing for hours. She could feel the heat of the sun striking her skin though she couldn't see it thanks to her blindfold. Her hands sat against her stomach, cuffed together with harsh metal. Anytime she moved her neck it would chafe from the tight leather wrapped around it. Her ankles held similar restraints to her wrists and her crotch was protected by a metal belt with a padlock on it, and it that wasn't enough, her collar had a leash attached to it that was tied to the wall, truly, she was trapped in place.</p><p>Thankfully though she kept one freedom, sound, and she became very adept at the sense. She could hear the front door open from across the house, the light footsteps that went up the stairs and the quiet humming that matched them. Then the bedroom door opened and she finally heard the familiar voice speaking. "Evening, Azula..." The silence lingered, it was louder than an explosion.</p><p>Azula was spared a gag, it was a small reward for weeks of good behaviour. "Master Suki..." She spoke quietly, she had been trained to over the past few months, she said no more than necessary and no less than expected. The blindfold lifted slowly and a sharp beam of light pierced her eyes, but it was soon blocked by Suki's face, she planted a small kiss on Azula's cheek, making her face flush a bright pink.</p><p>"You look pained, my pet... Do you need to rest?" The question was rhetorical of course, they both knew the correct answer. Azula shook her head, show no weakness, both Ozai and Suki made sure she knew that the hard way. "Come..." Suki's voice was quiet, purposeful, to an untrained ear it would sound kind but Azula knew better, he was simply not mad.</p><p>Azula dropped to her knees, they were bruised and sore, Azula moved almost exclusively on all fours now. The shackles around her wrists and ankles impeded her quite a bit, she moved slowly, struggled to keep up with Suki. Azula was only walking across the room but it took minutes to travel what took Suki seconds.</p><p>Now, Suki wasn't typically the sadistic type, no, she was kind, loving, but even she had to admit that watching the girl who toyed with her so much in prison all those years ago was nothing less than pure catharsis at its peak. She'd let Azula go... someday, when she felt she had atoned fully but it wouldn't be for a long time. Azula was slowly growing on Suki, but that only made her want to keep the girl around for longer.</p><p>Once Azula had climbed onto the bed, with much difficulty of course, Suki undid the restraints on her wrist and ankles, pushing her onto her back roughly. Her hand wrapped around Azula's neck, it didn't take much to restrict her airways, the leather collar already did it fine, even the slight push against her neck would cause her to choke slightly. Azula could feel her face going red as she struggled for air, desperate for a breath. Suki finally let her take one just as her face started to turn a slight tint of purple. She leaned in close, whispering, "Thank me for allowing you to breathe, don't be so rude and ungrateful..." She slapped Azula, not particularly hard but certainly nothing to scoff at.</p><p>Azula hesitated, "Thank you, Master Suki..." She said, her voice hoarse and raspy. Soon she felt the rim of a glass against her lips, her eyes opened to see the water pour into her mouth slowly, to which she swallowed obediently. "Thank you.. Master Suki."</p><p>Suki smiled softly, "Can't have my little slave losing her voice, can I? I won't be able to hear you begging and screaming for more, will I?" This was a power play too, she showed Azula she was also in control of when she drank, not just her body.</p><p>"No, master Suki..." Azula's body shivered, she knew what was happening, she did similar things herself before, before all this. "Thank you, master Suki." She was terrified, but excited, thats how she was taught to feel, how she was supposed to feel. The water left her mouth and Suki's finger traced lines up and down her body, it made her shiver but it didn't take long for her to figure out why, it lined her chakras, danced around her pressure points, she had been around Ty Lee enough to know that for sure.</p><p>"Whats wrong?" One of her fingers slid into the belt, poking at her semi hard cock that was squished between the cold metal and her quickly heating skin. Her mouth let out soft whimpers in place of an actual response, something she would pay for at a later date. For now Suki would have her fun. </p><p>The was a brief clicking sound before Azula felt the chastity belt sliding down her legs, before she was flipped onto her stomach. Exposing her ass, she could feel Suki's hands groping her, spreading her to reveal the dildo that had been implanted in her all day. Soon it began to move, first she thought that Suki was pulling it out, then it was abruptly pushed back in. Then out again, then in once more. Repeated over and over again until a sticky puddle sat between Azula's stomach and the bed sheets.</p><p>"Good girl..." Suki said, as she reached under and picked some up with her finger, pushing it into Azula's mouth, to which she obediently began to suck it clean. She laid next to Azula as she so willing sucked on her finger. "I've trained you well, haven't I?" Azula could only nod and let out a muffled moan, as the finger left her mouth. "Rest, my princess, your queen has many plans for you, we can't have you slacking off because you're tired now..."</p><p>Azula yawned, quickly closing her eyes as she felt Suki's warm embrace, respites like this were few and far between, Azula knew to make the most of it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell me what you think of this, I had a lot of fun writing it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>